E se fosse diferente?
by Nicolly
Summary: -.-


Essa fic eu fiz na calada da noite em quanto pensava na vida, e me veio à mente, e se Edward não voltasse logo para Bella e sim anos mais tarde? Ela o aceitaria? Como ela estaria?

Bom, espero que vocês curtam, ela, é a minha segunda fic, e minha primeira com cenas picantes, bom, esperam que gostem. Estou aberta para criticas e tudo.

Boa leitura.

Beijos.

_**¸.•*´¨`*•. ¸¸.••. ¸¸.•*´¨`*•. ¸.•*´¨`*•. ¸¸.••. ¸¸.•*´¨`*•. ¸.•*´¨`*•. ¸¸.••. ¸¸.•*´¨`*•. ¸.•*´¨`***_

Já havia feito 3 anos que o amor da minha vida, a pessoa, ou a criatura mais linda de todas me deixou.

No começo de tudo, eu havia virado um zumbi, não via os minutos, horas, dias, semanas, nem ao menos meses passarem. Charlie queria me mandar para morar com Renée outra vez, eu não quis, será que ele não ente se eu for embora e Edward voltar ele não vai me encontrar aqui. Nos primeiro anos eu tinha esperança que ele voltasse até porque os Cullen voltaram a morar na cidade, mas sem o Edward, eles inventaram uma desculpa dizendo que ele foi mandado para um internato, às pessoas da cidade engoliram isso e com o tempo param de perguntar. Eu retomei a minha amizade com todos os Cullen, eles não são culpados pelo Edward ter me deixado, eu sempre vivia perguntando pra Alice se ele havia mandado noticias, ela dizia que ele ligava sempre à noite quando sabia que não havia possibilidades deu estar na casa, e quanto eu perguntava se ele voltaria pra mim, ela me dizia que não conseguia ver esse futuro pra nos, que ele sempre mudava de opinião, nunca era especifico e firme nas suas escolhas. Com o passar o tempo a minha esperança acabou morrendo, então eu acabei desistindo e comecei a seguir a minha vida, não que eu tivesse uma, sem ele eu não sou nada, não sou ninguém, nem vida eu tenho porque ele é a minha vida, meu tudo.

Hoje tenho 21 anos, sou estudante de medicina, cresci um pouco, adquiri algumas curvas, Charlie diz que eu virei uma mulher que pode colocar muitas outras no chinelo se eu realmente quisesse, minha mãe e Jacob também me dizem isso e eu caio na risada. Jacob e eu ficamos muitos mais amigos depois que Edward se foi, ele vive me falando dos seus sentimentos, vive dizendo que quer algo a mais comigo só que eu não posso corresponder os sentimentos dele, meu amor pelo Edward ainda me corroe por dentro e não permite que me apaixone, e nem olhe pra nenhum outro homem, sempre digo a Jacob que quero pensar primeiro nos meus estudos e na minha carreira como media, mas ele sempre insiste em bater na mesma tecla. Quero ser uma ótima medica, quero poder ajudar as pessoas, vocês devem estar estranhando como Bella Swan, a garota que é um desastre ambulante escolhe justo uma profissão que deixa qualquer um de cabelo em pé. É que eu adoro ajudar as pessoas doentes, acho que tenho vacação pra isso, quem vive me dizendo isso é o Carlisle, às vezes o ajudo no hospital em coisas leves como fazer um curativo, dar alguns pontos em machucados esse tipo de coisa, claro com a supervisão dele.

Hoje acordei bem cedo umas sei horas da manhã, vi o tempo frio e chuvoso lá fora, mas um dia nessa minha vida sem sentido. Prometi a Caslisle que ajudaria ele hoje com alguns hematomas nada graves no hospital. Levantes e fui direto para o banho, tomei o um banho bem demorado para relaxar os meus músculos, tive um sonho muito bom, mas ao mesmo tempo tão doloroso. Sonhei com ELE, o meu Edward, o meu vampiro, ele aparece na janela do meu quarto e me via dormir, ele abriu minha janela bem devagarzinho para não fazer barulho, ele entrou no meu quarto e me viu dormir,ele veio até mim e sussurrou no meu ouvido que me amava, sentou na minha cadeira de balanço e ficou lá por horas, ficou me vendo e expirando o meu cheiro e quando o dia estava para clarear ele partiu. As lembranças desse sonho me doeram à alma, fazia um tempo que eu não sonhava com ele, que não perturbava Alice para me falar dele, se ele deu noticias ou não, eu estava seguindo minha vida como ele mesmo me mandou seguir no dia em que me deixou logo as lembranças do dia em que ele me deixou veio a minha mente e as palavras dele rodavam e rodavam em minha cabeça por um bom tempo, eu não desabei a chorar como eu fazia nos primeiros dias, ao invés disso uma única lagrima desceu pelo canto do meu olhos direito.

Saí de baixo no chuveiro e fui direto para o meu quarto me trocar, coloquei uma blusa preta com mangas, uma calça jeans azul e um tênis qualquer, quando terminei de me arrumar fui arrumar minha cama, quando olhei pra janela veio outra vez às lembranças do meu sonho, balancei a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos da minha cabeça, arrumei minha cama e desci para comer alguma coisa. Charlie estava na cozinha tomando café e lendo o jornal

"Bom dia pai". Disse a ele em quanto entrava na cozinha

"Bom dia Bella. Por que levantou tão cedo hoje, sei que não tem aula. Está saindo para um encontro? Para ver Jacob?" Ele perguntou parecendo um pouco esperançoso

"Prometi para Carlise que ia ajudar ele um pouco no hospital hoje, sabe pra ganhar experiência pra quando eu tiver fazer residência." Informei à ele, ele me pareceu um pouco decepcionado com a informação, desde da partida de Edward nunca mais namorei ninguém, e nem quero mas meu pai insiste que eu arrume um namorado.

"Há! Bom eu já vou indo, anda tendo muito acidente na estrada Bella, tome muito cuidado." Ele disse se levantando da cadeira indo direto para porta "Com esse tempo a nossa atenção deve triplicar." Ele voltou a falar já abrindo a porta para sair.

"Tenha um bom dia chefe Swan". Eu disse a ele sorrindo, ele não disse nada, só sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. Comi um pouco de cereal e sai em direção ao o meu carro. Bom com o tempo eu acabei mudando de carro, não é mais aquela besta gigante de antes e sim um Gol G5 1.0- 2009 quatro portas cinza. Ganhei o carro de presente de aniversario da minha mãe, ela disse que eu já era uma moçinha pra ficar andando naquela lata velha, ela conseguiu comprar o carro graças a Phill que mudou para a primeira divisão no baseball. Saí com o meu carro rumo ao hospital, eu já estava um pouco atrasada marquei com Carlise as 07h00min e já eram umas ao hospital estacionei o meu carro e fui entrando, como as pessoas lá já me conheciam não pediram identificação nem nada, cheguei até o balcão de atendimento e perguntei onde estar o Dr. Cullen ele disse que estava na sala dele e que estava me aguardando. Fui para a sua sala e ao chegar lá o escuto conversando com uma pessoa, logo já reconheço a voz é Alice, dou um meio sorriso fazia tempo que eu não via ela bati na porta e escutei um "Entre"

"Bom dia Carlise! desculpe-me pelo atraso"

"Bom dia Bella. Tudo bem eu também acabei de chegar"ele me deu um sorriso tão lindo.

"Oi Alice! O que faz aqui?" perguntei a ela, ela lançou um olhar para Carlise ele fez uma careta para ela.

"Oi Bella." Ela disse vindo me "abraçar" vim aqui pedi para Carlise te liberar para ir às compras comigo. "ela disse sorrindo.

"Mas por que motivos você vai fazer compras hoje?"

"Bella queria, compras nos temos que fazer todos os dias, não à nada mais lindo do que sair e olhar as vitrines das logos e chegar em casa cheia de sacolas com muitas roupas"ela disse com os olhos brilhando."E como Carlise ti liberou você é obrigada a ir comigo ouviu?."

"Mas Alice eu tenho que ajudar ele aqui no hospital" disse olhando para Carlise

"Pode ir Bella, sabe que eu dou muito bem conta do hospital" ele disse sorrindo "e além do mais você precisa se distrair também, a vida não é só estudar."

"Esta me dizendo que estudar não é importante" eu pergunte pasma

"Claro que não Bella, estudar é bom, mas a vida não se resume simplesmente a isso minha querida, você também que se distrair, tenho notado você meio triste a alguns dias e você precisa se distrair e tirar algumas coisas da cabeça. Certo?"

"Acho que você tem razão" eu disse às vezes me surpreendo com Carlise, ele parece saber realmente quando preciso dar um tempo e pensar, quando lembrança vem me atormentar.

"Quando vamos Alice" perguntei a ela, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

"Agora mesmo Bella querida". Ela respondeu com muita empolgação.

Alice me arrastou para o carro dela com tanta empolgação, como uma criança que tivesse ganhando o seu brinquedo preferido e no caso ela tinha.

"Alice, mas e o meu carro?" Perguntei a ela no estacionamento do hospital.

"Eu peso a Emmet que leve ele pra você querida. Agora vamos logo, as compras nos espera" dizendo isso ela já foi ligando o carro e dando um arranco, saindo em aula velocidade (como sempre) para Seattle. Passamos o dia todo fazendo compras, por incrível que parece eu me esqueci de tudo, do mundo, do tempo e pela primeira vez amei fazer compras com Alice, ela viu que eu estava animada com as compras e sai pegando muitas roupas pra eu experimentar, roupas curtas, topes ela pegou roupas que a Bella de três anos atrás não usaria nem morta e que a Bella de hoje usa, só demos uma pausa rápida pra eu comer alguma coisa, afinal eu era humana.

Quanto eu cheguei em casa já era noite e tarde era quase umas onze da noite vi que meu carro estava estacionado na rua em frente a minha casa.

"Obrigada pelo dia Alice, não sabe o quanto precisei fazer essas compras" confessei a ela.

Ela me olhou nos olhos com tanto carinho e disse "Não precisa agradecer Bella, eu sei que você precisava esfriar a cabeça e dar um tempo de tudo só fiz o que sei fazer de melhor: compras." Dizendo isso nos duas demos uma boa gargalhada. Então eu tive uma idéia.

"Alice que tal nos sairmos amanhã a noite, aí nos podemos estrear as nossas roupas novas" quando terminei de dizer isso vi seus olhos brilharem e um lindo sorriso aparecer na sua face.

"Claro Bella não precisa nem falar duas vezes, podemos chamar Jasper, Emmett e Rose"

"Claro, vamos sair, nos divertir" disse sorrindo pra ela. "Bom Alice agora eu tenho que entrar se não Charlie me mata"

"Esta bem Bella, tenha uma ótima noite e obrigada por me acompanhar nas compras e pela idéia esplêndida que você teve" ela disse sorrindo. Eu a lancei um sorriso completamente sincero.

"Obrigada a você Alice, vou à sua casa amanhã as 18h00min pra nos nus arrumarmos e irmos ta?" Perguntei a ela e ela acenou com a cabeça e me deu um tchau e arrancou o carro, em menos de um minuto a vi fazendo a curva da rua da minha casa. Entrei em casa e vi Charlie dormindo no sofá então eu comecei a acordar ele.

"Onde você estava mocinha, tem idéia de que horas são? Por que não ligou pra avisar que ia chegar tarde? Tem noção do quando eu fiquei preocupado com você?" ele disse com uma cara brava, eu engoli cedo e disse.

"Alice me fez fazer compras com ela o dia inteiro, não deu tempo para nada" disse a ele mostrando o monte de sacolas em minhas mãos, ele me olhou e sua face foi suavizando.

"Humm. Pensei que fosse passar o dia no hospital ajudando Carlise"

"Esse era o meu plano, só que logo cedo Alice apareceu no hospital e pediu para Carlise me deixar ir as compras com ela, ele acabou deixando e ficamos o dia inteiro na rua" no final falei um pouco cansando pra acabar logo com o interrogatório. Essa resposta pareceu satisfazer Charlie e ele acabou deixando as coisas para lá. Fui para cozinha beber um pouco de água com a pressa toda da Alice por compras quase não me deu tempo de beber água, da cozinha vi Charlie subindo as escadas e indo para o quarto dele. Quando terminei de beber água, apaguei as luzes e fui para o meu quarto, quando cheguei lá deixei minhas mais de 10 sacolas num canto do meu quarto e pequei uma blusa branca que estava no fundo do meu guarda-roupa e fui direto para o banheiro tomar um banho e logo em seguida fui dormir , afinal passar o dia na companhia de Alice Cullen não é nada fácil é bem cansativo e mais cansativo ainda é se for fazendo compras andando por toda a cidade. Deitada em minha cama comecei a pensar no dia em que eu tive e logo fui levada para o mundo dos sonhos. Quando acordei vi que não havia vestígios do mal tempo do dia anterior e sim um lindo dia ensolarado e quente, pelo modo onde o sol se localizava já deveria ser umas 10h00min da manhã, levantei com a maior preguiça e comecei a fazer minhas tarefas de casa, quando era umas 14h00min eu lembrei que não havia comentado com o meu pai sobre a saída que ia dar com os casais da família Cullen, então fui até o telefone e liguei para a delegacia, quando atenderam eu pedi para falar com o Charlie, logo ele atendeu.

"Bella aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está bem?" ele começou a perguntar sem deixar especo para eu falasse, seu tom de voz era de preocupação.

"Não pai, está tudo bem, só liguei pra avisar que não vou estar em casa quando o senhor chegar, Alice praticamente me intimou a ir na casa dela hoje para que eu acompanhe em uma festa, e como o senhor vive querendo que conheça novas pessoas e saia, eu aceite e como ontem eu cheguei tarde e o senhor começou com aquele interrogatório todo eu me esqueci de avisar o senhor"

"Há sim Bells, pode ir sim, quero que conheça muitas pessoas e se divirta queria e obrigada por avisar" ele disse completamente animado,sem vestígios nenhum do Charlie preocupado que tinha atendido o telefone.

"esta bem pai, prometo que irei me divertir e obrigada por me deixar ir. Bom tenho que ir agora tenho que ver uma roupa e daqui a pouco vou até a casa dos Cullens pra me arrumar lá. Beijos pai , até mais tarde" dizendo isso eu desliguei.

Como não tinha nada pra fazer resolvi ver televisão, estava passando Romeo e Julieta e a cena me fez lembrar Edward, meu coração apertou e para não chorar eu mudei de canal reprimi a mim mesmo para não chorar mais por causa dele, ele não me quis como ele mesmo disse eu não era boa pra ele, então o que resta é "levantar a cabeça e sacudir a poeira". Quando deu 17h30min fui ate o meu quarto ver as roupas que tinha comprado junto com Alice e resolvi que ia esquecer Edward pra sempre, que não ia mais chorar por ele, que não ia mais querer alguém que não me quer. Peguei uma bata preta com um decote "v" e umas lantejoulas que fazia o desenho de uma flor bem em baixo dos seios, e uma calça preta jeans que fica justa em meu corpo com uma flor também feita de lantejoulas na perna e peguei uma bota preta de salto fino que ia ate os joelhos e coloquei tudo em uma sacola, já que eu ia me arrumar na casa de Alice e só coloquei um short que ia até a minha coxa ao chegar lá em baixa tive a surpresa de ver Emmett e Alice me esperando.

"O que estão fazendo aqui?"

"Viemos-nos ti buscar ex-maninha" Respondeu Emmett, aquele "ex-maninha" me doeu tanto, mas me esforcei para não deixar transparecer.

"Emmett não fale assim pra ela. Bom Bella como nos que vamos te trazer, resolvemos vim te buscar assim não corre perigo de você ficar sem carro" Alice respondei dando um sorriso

"Esta bem, agora vamos" disse dando um sorriso para os dois e me aproximando do carro

"Bella você ficou muito gata com esse shortinho pequeno em besta do Edward que perdeu, se eu não tivesse a Rose" terminando de falar ele deu assobios.

"Obrigada Emmett, dou graças a Deus que você tem a Rose seu pervertido" disse a ele sem deixar transparecer o quando o nome Edward me doeu quando ele pronunciou. Entrei no carro e Alice colocou uma música bem agitada.

"Já escolheu a roupa que vai usar? "Alice me perguntou

"Já sim e sei que você sabe o que eu escolhi" disse a ela com um sorriso

"Sei sim Bella querida e tenho que admitir vez uma ótima escolha" o elogio de Alice me deixou feliz, pelo menos foi a única coisa feliz naquele dia, pelo menos por em disso o caminho foi só silencio, cada um perdido em seus devaneios, quando chegamos na grande casa Emmett estacionou na grande garagem dos Cullen e Alice me levou para o quarto dela, quando entramos na sala Esme, Rose e Jasper estavam lá sentados.

"Olá queria, há quanto tempo nos não nus vemos" Esme me disse ao me abraçar

"É verdade Esme faz muito tempo mesmo que não a vejo"

"Você está linda meu bem, nem está mais com aquela branquidão, estou vendo você com uma corzinha"

"É sim, pelo menos é o que estão dizendo" eu a respondi meio corada

"Olá Rosa, Jasper quanto tempo em"

"Ola Bella, quanto tempo mesmo, está pronta pra balançar o esqueleto hoje a noite" Rose me perguntou. Com o passar do tempo Rose e eu ficamos amigas

"Claro, e Você Jasper vai com a gente?" perguntei a ela, que parecia meio triste por estar indo obrigado

"Claro Bella, acha que Alice ia me deixar em casa" todos nos rimos, aonde Alice vai Jasper tem que ir atrás.

"Bom o papo esta ótimo, mas temos que nos arrumar Bella e vocês também "ela disse apontando para Rosa, Emmet e Jasper. Depois disso Alice me levou com a sua super velocidade para o quarto dela, chegando lá eu tomei um ótimo banho e Alice começou e me maquiar e a fazer o meu cabelo. Terminamos de nos arrumar e estava todos os garotos lá em baixo esperando Eu, Alice e Rose descer.

A primeira a descer foi a Rose ela estava usando uma mini azul e uma blusa branca de alça bem fina com o decote "v" e uma sandália salto agulha branca. O cabelo dela estava liso e solto.

Depois foi Alice ela estava com uma calça jeans preta com um babado branco nos bolsos e uma blusa branca tomara que caia com um decote meio "v" prendido por uma argola e uma sandália salto fino da cor branca. O cabelo dela estava cheio de cachos.

Em seguida fui eu, eu estava me sentindo apagada, descer depois de tantas beldades me fazia até mal. Mas só um pouco porque eu realmente estava linda. Meu cabelo estava solto cheio de ondas, Alice fez uma maquiagem bem leve em mim e eu vesti minha roupa. Quando chegamos La em baixo vi Esme.

"Você não quer vim com nos Esme" pergunte a ela

"Não querida Eu e Carlise temos outros planos" então eu entendi, quando os gatos saem em os ratos fazem a festa.

Fomos todos para a limusine preta de Carlise e fomos para uma balada. Chegando no local vi a contidade de gente nos olhando, no começo achei que era apenas para os Cullen mas logo vi que também recebia vários olhares. Entramos na danceteria e começamos a dançar, graças ao meu equilíbrio dancei sem cair a noite toda. Depois eu me cansei e procurei um lugar da sentar, encontrei um perto do bar e acabei pedindo uma bebida, quanto mais tarde ficava as músicas barulhentas iam acabando e começava a ser tocada as músicas românticas, logo que elas começaram, eu tive vontade de morrer, me afundei mais na bebida, eu bebi tanto que nem sabia em que copo eu já estava. Logo um carinha abusado veio pra cima de mim tentando me agarrar sorte que os meus vampiros sempre estavam de olho em mim e tiram o cafajeste de cima. Apesar deu não ver os meus vampiros a noite toda eu sabia que eles estavam lá e de olho em mim. Quando deu umas 3:30 da manhã Alice apareceu.

"Ola Bella. Ta na hora de ir embora"

"Oi Alice" eu respondi meio bêbada "Claro vamos sim". Emmett que me tirou de dentro da danceteria e me colocou no carro.

"Bella pra que beber tanto assim em?" Emmet me perguntou em quanto me carregava

"AH eu estava sozinha e sem companhia já que as minhas sumiram então arrumei um copo e muitas bebidas, essa pelo menos durou até agora." Eu disse. Vi um olhar pra cara do outro como se tivesse esquecido esse pequeno detalhe.

"Desculpe a gente Bella, nos empolgamos de mais sabe, mas você sabe que a gente sempre tava de olho em você" Rose disse.

"Claro Rose eu sei sim e agradeço" sorri para ela "Bom meu pai deve ta uma ferra"

"Na verdade ele ta dormindo, isso é bom porque se ele ti ver assim ele..." Alice disse

"Isso é bom, isso é muito bom" eu disse logo chegamos em casa e eu me despedi deles e entrei em casa sem fazer direito pra cozinha pegar água, peguei uma garrafa d'água e um copo e fui para o meu quarto. Quando cheguei lá eu coloquei a garrafa e o copo na mesinha e comecei a tirar os meus sapatos, mas como estava escuro resolvi acender a lâmpada. Quando eu acendi, eu ti a melhor, ou a pior surpresa de todas, ele estava bem ali sentado na minha cama tão confortavelmente como se ele nunca tivesse ido embora aquilo me chocou.

"Oi Bella" ele disse, sua voz era hesitante parecia que ele tinha medo.

"..." ele esperou a minha resposta mais eu estava em choque de mais para responder, a dor que eu tanto tentei evitar começou a subir pela minha garganta e eu tive que me conter para não chorar, eu havia prometido que não iria mais chorar por alguém que não me quer então tomei coragem e disse.

"O que você quer aqui? "eu perguntei seca pra ele, ele pareceu se encolher e disse

"você tem o direito de estar ressentida comigo Bella" ele parecia estar escolhendo as palavras "eu sei que te magoei, eu... eu.. eu sinto muito" ele disse

"Sente muito" eu disse "não, você não sente, você sabe o que é sentir Edward" falar o nome dele depois de tanto tempo me deu um grande alivio, mas também me trouxe muitas dores. Então eu disse a mim mesmo que não iria chorar que iria continuar agindo como se ninguém importante estivesse ali e foi o que eu fiz. Comecei a tirar as minhas botas e a colocar em um canto do quarto.

"Você tem toda razão de pensar assim de mim, tem todo direito de me tratar assim. Eu só peço que me perdoe Bella" ele disse com a voz carregada de angustia, eu queria poder tocá-lo dizer que ta tudo bem, que eu ainda o amo, mas pra que? Ele mesmo disse que eu não sou pra ele.

"Eu já ti perdoei faz tempo Edward" eu disse a ele em quanto eu tirava a minha blusa deixando a mostra o meu sutiã preto de rendinha. Ele arregalou os olhos a me ver sem blusa, mas logo se recompôs.

"Serio, você me perdôo? Ele me perguntou

"É" eu disse desabotoando a minha calça

"Bella da pra parar de se despir e conversar comigo?" ele disse segurando a minha mão nos botões da minha calça.

"Eu estou conversando com você, você queria o perdão, já o tem agora pode ir embora e me deixar dormir em paz" eu retirei a sua mão de cima da minha, aquilo me doeu, as minhas palavras doeram mais em mim do que nele, eu não queria retirar a mão dele de cima da minha, na verdade eu queria tocar ele, tocar o seu rosto, poder beijá-lo só que saber que eu o amava e não era recíproco doía tanto e eu tinha que tentar esquecer, dar a volta por cima. Ele me olhou abobalhado e quando eu terminei de dizer aquelas palavras eu poderia jurar que vi magoa e tristeza passarem pelos olhos dele.

"Bella não me trate assim, por favor," ele disse como ele tem coragem de vim aqui e pedir perdão por ter me magoado e de quebra ele ainda pede pra mim não o tratar com a magoa que eu tenho se ele acha que pode fazer isso comigo ele está muito enganado, mesmo que me doesse dizer o que estava a tempos entalado na minha garganta eu tinha que botar pra fora, se eu não colocasse era capaz de enlouquecer.

"Edward, como você tem coragem de vim aqui depois de tanto tempo? Como pode vim e dizer que quer o meu perdão sem esperar ser recebido com magoa? Você esperava ó que? Que assim que eu te visse iria sair correndo para os seus braços, dizendo que não importa o que você fez é passado e ti desse um beijo bem demorado." E era isso que eu queria fazer só que eu devia me conter colocar toda aquela magoa e angustia pra fora, por mais que doesse eu tinha que colocar.

"...." Ele não disse nada só ficou esperando eu desabafar, acho que ele sabia que eu precisava daquilo.

"Sabe por que eu estou assim tão magoada e seca?" Perguntei a ele, ele apenas negou com a cabeça.

"Como você não sabe Edward eu estou assim, porque foi assim que você me deixou, magoada em pedaços, arrebentada e sangrando por dentro" nessa hora eu não agüentei e desabei a chorar. Vi em seus olhos que ele queria me acalmar, só que ele não fez isso.

"Eu sei que ti magoei, mas você não é pra mim Bella" Ele disse com tristeza. Eu já sabia que eu não era pra ele, não precisava depois de três anos ele aparecer na minha janela pra dizer isso.

"Eu sei que eu não sou pra você Edward, não precisa ficar repetindo isso" disse a ele aos prantos " Sabe Edward, quando você terminou comigo você me deu uma ótima lição"eu disse a ele como um pequeno sorriso no rosto. "Você não só me magoou, mas também me decepcionou. E sabe o que eu aprendi com isso Edward? Eu aprendi que: se agente se decepciona com uma pessoa é porque nos esperamos de mais dessa pessoa, e eu esperei de você Edward e eu não faço idéia de porque eu esperei" Eu disse olhando nos seus olhos, naqueles olhos em que eu adoro me perder.

"Eu não queria te decepcionar Bella" Ele disse me olhando, em quanto eu sentava na cama.

"Mas decepcionou Edward, eu realmente fui uma burra por ter esperado"Eu disse em quanto limpava as lagrimas que insistiam em descer.

"Você não foi uma burra Bella, eu sinto muito por ter feito você sofrer, mas foi para o seu próprio bem, se eu ficasse eu iria continuar colocando você em perigo, só por você estar comigo já te colocava em risco e eu me odiava e odeio por isso, só o fato de eu existir de coloca em risco" ele disse carregado de angustia e eu vi nos seus olhos que era verdade, e ele prosseguiu. "Bella você não se lembra de nada do que eu falei em quanto estávamos juntos? " Ele me perguntou.

"Eu me lembro de tudo o que você me falou" (até mesmo de quando você terminou comigo) eu queria dizer, e as lembranças vieram a minha mente de novo e a dor invadiu o meu peito outra vez.

"Não parece Bella. Você é a minha vida é tudo pra mim, eu não suportaria colocar você em risco, eu não suporto ver você andando com vampiros, se privando de uma vida "normal". Eu queria ter vindo antes, na verdade eu nem queria ter saído, mas meu orgulho não me deixava vim aqui. Você é a prioridade na minha vida Bella, e se algo de mal acontecesse com você eu não suportaria." Ele disse tocando o meu rosto com as suas mãos frias que eu tanto sentia falta. Ao ouvir aquelas palavras a esperança voltou ao meu coração e ele se encheu de alegria, mas eu não podia me deixar ter esperança, não sem antes confirmar o que eu estava ouvindo.

"Você não queria ir embora?" eu o perguntei, com a minha voz carregada de esperança, acho que ele viu isso porque logo em seguida me deu o lindo sorriso torto, o meu sorriso, que me fazia perder o chão.

"Não amor, eu não queria ir, não queria ficar longe de você, você é tudo pra mim eu não sei como pude ficar tanto tempo se você, você é tudo pra mim. Eu te amo" Ao ouvir aquelas palavras meu coração se encheu de alegria, foi tanta que eu quase tive um treco e as lagrimas voltaram a cair com tudo.

"Não chore amor, eu estou aqui, e não vou a nenhum lugar sem você eu vim pra ficar, pra ficar com você se você ainda me quiser é claro." Ouvindo essas palavras eu quase morri e se eu morresse eu morreria feliz, porque ele estava aqui do meu lado, me dizendo que não iria a nenhum lugar sem mim, que me amava e tudo. Mas as palavras dele no dia que ele se foi ainda estavam rodando em minha cabeça.

"Então por que você foi? Por que disse que eu não era pra você? Eu sei que um anjo lindo como você não pode querer alguém como eu,mas mesmo assim aquelas palavras me doeram tanto , as vezes a verdade dói" eu disse a ele um pouco envergonhada.

"Bella, você não entende, eu fui para colocar você em segurança, pra não ti ver machucada, pra te dar a chance de ter uma vida normal como todas as outras. E eu disse que você não é pra mim é verdade, olha pra você Bella" No começo aquelas palavras foram lindas, mas no final aquilo me doeu, eu sei que eu uma pessoa como eu não merecia um anjo. Eu uma falar algo, mas ele um sinal dizendo que ia continuar.

"Você é tão pura, tão doce, bela, engraçada, você é um anjo minha Bella, você não merece um mostro que já matou pessoas por aí" Essas palavras sim me encheram de alegria, eu achei que iria explodir, mas não gostei nenhum pouco dele se chamar de mostro, quando eu ria mostrar para ele o anjo que ele é.

"Você não é nenhum mostro meu amor, você é a coisa mais preciosa que existe no mundo, e que tive o prazer de conhecer, você é perfeito. Eu sei que você já matou algumas pessoas, mas foram só pessoas que não eram boas, e você já parou de matar elas isso prova que você não é um monstro, e também tem eu se você fosse um mostrou eu não estaria aqui, eu já teria morrido e olha que oportunidades pra isso você teve. Você não é um mostro Edward, você é a coisa mais linda do mundo." Eu disse a ele segurando a sua mão, aquilo me fez tanto bem.

"Eu te amo, minha Bella" Ele disse sorrindo. Um sorriso que me fez perder o ar dos pulmões. Eu senti sua mão subindo pelos meus braços e indo direto para o meu rosto, deixando uma trilha de fogo e arrepios. Sua mão chegou ao meu rosto acariciando e logo me puxou para um beijo, sim um beijo apaixonado onde nossas mãos percorriam nossos corpos para voltar a conhecer, para gravar cada traço de nosso corpo. O beijo foi ficando mais intenso, esfomeado, senti a sua língua pedindo passagem e eu concedi sem nenhuma relutância, nos gemíamos enquanto nossas línguas faziam uma dança sensual que nos levava a loucura, ele quebrou o beijo e começou a beijar o meu pescoço, senti sua mão passear pelas minhas costas, aquilo me fez arrepiar todinha.

"Edward" Eu gemi em seu ouvido em quando subia minha mão pelas suas costas por dentro da camisa, ele beijava o meu pescoço com delicadeza de desejo e variava entre beijos e leves mordidinhas. Minhas mãos fora para sua camisa tentando desabotoar e foi aí que eu me lembrei que fiquei tão chocada com sua presença em meu quarto que não reparei no que ele vestia, mas não importava porque logo ele estaria sem aquelas roupas mesmo, esse pensamento me fez sorrir. Ele viu que eu estava com um pouco de dificuldades de desabotoar sua camisa, então ele se separou de mim e desabotoou bem rápido, quando eu a vi, já estava no chão. Eu olhei para ele e vi aquele peitoral nu, aquilo me fez perder a respiração, eu já tinha visto Edward sem camisa mais que iria se acostumar a ver um anjo daqueles sem camisa? ( ninguém).Passei minhas mão por aquele lindo peitoral e seu tanquinho.

"Bella" Ele gêmeo, eu o senti estremecer em cima de mim e ele voltou com os beijos pelo meu pescoço e colo, logo ele procurou a minha boca, e me deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego, ele me levantou um pouco, sem quebrar o beijo, para retirar meu sutiã, quando ele desabotoou o fecho ele me deitou de novo, e quebrou o beijo para beijar os meus braços e retirar a alça bem devagar, ele me levantou e me deixou sentada na cama, logo seu corpo se separou do meu e eu o vi olhar pra mim em quanto o meu sutiã deslizava pelo meu corpo. Eu corei muito naquela hora, nenhum outro homem havia me visto em tais condições tão intima, ele me deu um sorriso lindo

"Você é linda, minha Bella" Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, e logo passou a mão bem devagar sobre os mamilos rosa, que já estavam bem ouriçados. Aquele me deu um prazer incrível e eu gemi. Logo o vi abocanhar o meu seio direito e o senti passar a língua no mamilo, aquilo me fez arquear as costas, e fazer minhas mãos voarem para o seu cabelo, puxando e o apertar contra o meu seio, aquilo me levou ao céu. A mão esquerda de Edward estava no meu seio esquerdo, em quando a direita estava nas minhas costas, fazendo com que os nossos corpos ficassem mais colados, logo ele repetiu o mesmo processo do direito no esquerdo me fazendo revirar os olhos de prazer, uma das minhas mãos que estava no cabelo de Edward começou a unhá-lo desde a nuca até o final de suas costas. Senti ele se arrepiar e o ouvi gemer, ele me deitou na cama e suas mãos foram para os botões da minha calça, ele me olhou como se estivesse esperando um sinal pra avançar e eu lancei um sorriso a ele o autorizando a se livras da minha calça, ele a retirou e logo veio pra cima de mim me beijando e me fazendo arfar de prazer. Ele nos virou e eu fiquei em cima dele só com uma calcinha preta fio dental. Vi que era hora de dar prazer a ele, então eu o beijei com desejo, quando quebrei o beijo fui beijando sua, mandíbula, seu pescoço, quando me separei dele vi que ele estava de olhos fechados se segurando para não gemer, não gostei nenhum pouco daquilo e voltei a beijar seu pescoço indo direto para sua orelha, quando cheguei lá a beijei bem sedutoramente e disse.

"Não se segure Edward, eu quero ver e ouvir você gemer pra mim, por mim". Mordi o nódulo da sua orelha e disse "Eu quero ver você gemer o meu nome Edward" Ao terminar de dizer isso ele gêmeo o meu nome da maneira mais sex que já vi, dei um sorriso de satisfação e direcionei os beijos para o seu peitoral, eu variava entre beijos e mordidinhas e ele gemia com excitação, quando cheguei em seus mamilos eu os lambi e ele arqueou as coisas e gêmeo, fui descendo os beijos para sua barriga, ele percebeu o que eu estava tentando fazer e enrijeceu.

"Bella, não precisa fazer isso" Ele disse olhando nos meus olhos, eu vi que era verdade, mas nos seus olhos vi uma tristeza, como se eu não fizesse o deixasse triste, ele queria muito que eu colocasse minha boca em seu pênis e eu também queria muito sentir seu gosto.

"Shi... Eu quero fazer isso" eu disse a ele e sorri. Ele voltou a deitar na cama e a relaxar, minhas mãos voaram nos botões da sua calça e eu vi o tamanho da sua excitação eu desabotoei sua calça aram com facilidade a retirando e jogando em um canto qualquer daquele quarto, o deixou só de boxe preta, eu olhei pra ele e o vi me olhando com os olhos cheio de desejo, me abaixe e coloquei um pedaço da sua boxe na boca e fui tirando com os dentes, sem quebrar o contado visual meu e de Edward, quando ele me viu fazer isso ele gêmeo , retirei sua cueca e vi o seu pênis ereto, senti um calor imenso no meu ponto intimo era como se seu pênis estivesse chamando pela minha boca e pela minha vagina, abocanhei o Ed Junior com todo prazer, passando a língua em volta e dando beijos na vulva,quando eu o coloquei todo na boca eu ouvi a coisa mais excitante da minha vida

"Isso Bella, vai, mais rápido vai" Edward me dizia com os olhos fechados, ele estava se contorcendo e segurando nos lençóis, eu o chupava com prazer variando entre rápido e divagar, deixando o meu vampiro gemendo meu nome mais e mais, de repente senti um liquido frio escorrer para minha boca, era um liquido gostoso, meio azedo, mas doce, Edward tinha gozado na minha boca e eu engoli todinho, quando eu olhei para Edward ele tinha um sorriso lindo que ia ate os olhos domados de desejo carnal, ele me puxou pra cima dele e me deu um beijo me deixando de baixo dele, quando quebramos o beijo eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"O seu gosto é uma delicia" e mordi o nódulo da sua orelha, ele fechou os olhos e gêmeo, eu pude sentir na minha perna Ed Junior acordar. Ele começou a beijar o meu pescoço em quanto uma das suas mãos brincavam com o meu seio, os beijos foram descendo até ele abocanhar o meu seio e fazer uma massagem erótica com sua língua aquilo me deixou molhadinha, se é que eu poderia ficar mais molhada do que eu já estava, meu desejo escoria pelas minhas pernas e eu sabia que Edward sabia disso. Os beijos dele fora para o outro seio em quando sua mão foi brincar com o elástico da minha calcinha, de repente senti sua mão invadir minha calcinha e ir acariciar o meu clitóris, aquilo me deu um grande prazer, me deixou sem ar, sem palavras, eu estava no céu e não queria voltar.

"Céus, Bella, você está tão molhada" ele disse no meu ouvido.

"Edward,... isso,.. ahh... mais forte Edward, mais rápido" eu disse entre gemidos em quando ele acariciava o meu clitóris com mais pressão e mais rápido, como eu avia pedido, de repente eu senti alguma coisa criando dentro de mim e me contorci de prazer, eu avia tido um orgasmo, um orgasmo tão lindo e intenso. Eu não agüentava mais aqueles toques, eu o queria dentro de mim, eu precisava, era como se eu necessitasse disso para me sentir vida, para viver.

"Edward, eu preciso de você, eu quero você dentro de mim,.. agora" Eu disse gemendo e me contorcendo por suas caricias, mas ele não deu bola ele continuou a descer os beijo ate que chegou o meu ventre ali ele parou e me olhou, me lançando um sorriso cheio de malicia e retirou a minha calcinha, e mal deu tempo para mim respirar eu senti suas mãos abrirem minha pernas e sua língua gelada começar a acariciar o meu clitóris, aquilo era de mais eu fechei os olhos para apreciar aquilo , eu poderia morrer nesse estande, que eu morreria feliz, senti sua língua indo mais rápido e com mais pressão, eu não para de gemer de dizer lamurias sem sentido e me contorcendo toda, aquilo era tão bom, tão gostoso,em estandes senti sua língua me penetrar mal deu tempo para mim sentir aquela língua gostosa dentro de mim e fui atingida por outro orgasmo, não era não forte como o outro, mas era muito prazeroso e eu gozei na sua boca . Em estantes senti o beijo de Edward em meu pescoço, então eu abri os olhos e vi os dele cheio de desejo, paixão, carinho eu vi tantos sentimentos.

"Você também tem um gosto maravilhoso Bella, adoraria que gozasse mais vezes na minha boca" Ele disse com uma voz roca e sex no meu ouvido, me fazendo ficar novamente molhada, ele mordeu o nódulo da minha orelha e eu amei aquele gesto.

"Edward eu preciso de você dentro de mim agora, por favor, eu não consigo mais agüentar" Eu implorei a ele, ele me beijou com carinho abrindo as minhas pernas e se acomodando entre elas, senti seu pênis na minha entrar, aquilo nos fez gemer intensamente, de repente um pensamento invadiu minha cabeça, o pênis de Edward era grande e bem grosso, como ele iria caber dentro de mim, meu raciocínio foi cortado com um beijo de Edward no meu pescoço, com um único toque Edward me levava à lua.

"Bella se eu te machucar, você tem que falar está bem" Ele me disse. Eu apenas balancei a cabeça afirmando. Ele começou a me penetrar bem lentamente, aquilo era uma tortura pra mim de repente senti uma dor muito grande, acabando com qualquer vestígio de prazer. Edward viu o quanto eu fiquei rígida e começou a me beijar me estimulando novamente, e funcionou o prazer voltou com tudo pra mim, mexi meu quadril para incentivá-lo a me penetrar, e funcionou, ele começou a fazer os movimentos vai e vem só que estavam tão lentos, era uma tortura pra mim.

"Edward mais rápido" eu gemi no seu ouvido, ele aumentou a velocidade e eu gravei minhas unhas nas suas costas com vontade, se Edward fosse humano provavelmente estaria com um grande machucado.

"Bella,... você é tão,... apertada e quente." Ele disse gemendo, eu beijei seu pescoço, passando minha mão direita em suas costas e a esquerda em seus cabelos, de repente eu senti meu interior envolver o membro de Edward, nos soltamos um gemido longo e lindo. Edward foi aumentando a velocidade e nos dois explodimos em um orgasmo e gozamos juntos, senti o seu liquido frio escorrer pra dentro de mim, aqui era tão bom, em quanto eu derramava o meu em seu membro. Edward desabou em cima de mim, colocando suas mãos do lado do meu corpo para não me esmagar com o seu peso, eu o abrasei e fiquei brincando com o seu cabelo, quando ele se recuperou ele sai de dentro de mim e deitou do meu lado me aconchegando a ele. Depois ele começou a cantar a minha canção de ninar nos meus ouvidos.

"Eu não quero dormir" eu disse a ele. "E quero ficar acordada com você, matar minhas saudade"

"Durma meu amor, quando você acordar eu estarei aqui a sua espera e poderemos matar mais a saudade um do outro" Ele me disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

"Você promete?" Eu perguntei a ele, eu queria ter certeza, de que quando eu acordar ele estaria aqui, comigo, me esperando para que possamos ficar juntos pelo resto da eternidade.

"Eu não vou a lugar algum sem você meu amor, não mais" Ele disse sorrindo e começou a cantarolar no meu ouvido, logo depois fui levada para a terra dos sonhos, onde sonhei com Edward e eu transando, eu não me preocupei, pois sabia que quando eu acordaria eu poderia transar com ele e matar a minha saudade dele e do seu corpo, porque o meu vampirinho voltou.

**Fim****.**


End file.
